Legend of the Multiverses: The Game
Legend of the Multiverse is the video game to be released at indefinite period of time. The story talks about stories merging and both real-life and fictional villains fighting each other for supremacy Playable Characters Historical Heroes: They are the Minor Role in the game, but in the end, they are liberated as they became White Lanterns Ancient Times # Noah = Builder of the ark # Abraham = Father of the Christians # Jacob = Favorite tribesman and ex-slave-turned-prophet # Rahotep = Medjay in real-life # Rameses I = The nice pharaoh # Horus = The Egyptian hero-god # Moses = Liberator of the Hebrews # Tzipphorah = Moses' wife # Samuel = Judge # King David = The redeemed king # Astarte = Goddess and Hero of Phoenicia # Mathayus = Akkadian rebel and Scorpion King # Elijah = The prophet of Phoenicia # Ezekiel = Prophet cursed by visions # Amos = Humble prophet and farmer # Hercules = Hero of the Twelve Labors # Theseus = Hero of Greece # Jonah = Former sinner-turned-prophet # Saint Lucy = Martyr of Syracuse # Leonidas ! = Spartan Hero # Darius = Hero of Persia # Daniel = Christian falsely accused by the bad Persian campaign # Zephaniah = Prophet of Armageddon # Beowulf = Legendary, Scandinavian hero # Wyglaf = Beowulf's grandson and storyteller; Christian # Spartacus = Greek martyr # Brutus = Hero of the Ides of March # Ben-Hur = Freedom Fighter in Rome # Arcturus and Felix = Defenders of Paul, They secretly stand up against Rome # Paul = The Apostle not one of the twelve, making him the thirteenth # Romulus = Roman war hero who allowed the Romans to fall to free the people # Attila the Hun = Leader of the Huns The Middle Ages/Other Eras # Emperor Constantine = Byzantine war hero who founded the holy bible # Ishak Pasha = Janissary-turned-citizen of Turkey # Lazarus = Byzantine rogue who failed to defend Constantinople # Yermak Timofeyevich = Cossack pirate # Tran Sung Dao = Vietnamese war hero # Zhao Yun = Shu war hero # Jiang Wei = Wei officer falsely accused of deserting by Cao Cao # Cao Ren = The first Wei officer to stand up against Cao Cao (His own father) # Xiahou Dun = The second Wei to turn on Cao Cao after Jiang Wei exposes Cao Cao of being a dictator # Sanada Yukimura = One of the Rebel Samurai who became a legend # Tokugawa Ieyasu = Former unifier who felt guilty of enforcing class. He turned good prior to helping Sanada Yukimura expose the real culprit, Francis Xavier # Akechi Mitsuhide = Former Oda who became a shogun after Tokugawa Ieyasu helps him be free of the shadows of his mistreatment, by forcing Oda Nobunaga to commit hara-kiri. Akechi Mitsuhide then became one of the honored samurai of all time # Hattori Hanzo = An ally of Tokugawa Ieyasu as well as the other heroic samurai # Saladin = The Nice Warrior # King Baldwin IV = The Leper King # King Arthur = Hero of Camelot # Merlin = King Arthur's Godfather, who raised him at the Mage's Home # Guinevere = King Arthur's Queen and Heroine of Camelot # Morgan Le Fay = Anti Hero and former seductress of King Arthur, later his clinic # Sir Galahad = One of King Arthur's only heroic knights surviving # Joan of Arc = Martyr of France and honorable revolutionary for women # Peri Reis = Heroic Barbary corsair # Dracula = The last Wallachian # King Mehmet = Famous sultan # Suleiman the Magnificent = Ottoman hero # Shaka Zulu = Last of the Zulus Renaissance Era # Lorenzo Medici # Caterina Sforza # Leonardo da Vinci # Donatello # Michelangelo # Raphael # Titian # Niccolo Machiavelli # Nicholaus Copernicus # Galileo # Martin Luther # Erasmus # William Shakespeare # Andrea Pisano # Agnolo di Cosimo # Giorgio Vasari # Marco Polo # Romeo # Juliet # Mercutio # The Prince # Abrams # The Friar # The Nun # Monsieur Montaque # Monsieur Capulet Modern Era # Samuel Adams # Paul Revere # Thomas Alexandre Dumas # Cosette = Former house slave, later a recruit for Thomas Alexandre Dumas to help stand up for herself # Eponine = Slave, later turned recruit for Thomas Alexandre Dumas # Gaveroche # Enjoras # Marius Pompmercy # Jean Valjean # Theroigne de Mericourt # Fredrick Douglas # Harriet Tubman # Abraham Lincoln # Anastasia Romanov # Dmitri Romanov # Tsar Nicolas # Abram Gannibal # Ivan Gannibal # Sophie Scholl # Hans Scholl # Mahatma Gandhi # Nelson Mandela # Che Guevara # Fidel Castro # Martin Luther King, Jr. # Malcolm X # Bruce Lee Category:Video Games Category:Games